I will like you as my wife
by Ben Firebird
Summary: Clair and Fayt have a talk after her father pop a question in the end of the game, Pairing ClairFayt. I don't own Star Ocean 3. Next Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Like You As My Wife

Fayt Leingod sat down by the river, throwing rocks in it.

It had only been about two hours since Adray Lasbard had asked, if he had want to marry his daughter Clair.

Naturally Fayt had freaked out at first, but after a while, thinking it through, he really didn't mind all that much.

She truly was a nice girl and a good friend, but Fayt didn't know if he loved her, maybe he did, maybe he didn't.

But Adray had certainly given him something to think about.

Meanwhile Clair was out looking around after Fayt, he had taken off, after her father had asked that stupid question.

At first she was hadn't been to worried about him, Fayt was old enough to take care of himself, but after two hours she couldn't help but get a little worried, and she had finally decide to go look for him. "Where can he be" she whisper to herself.

Just as she turn around a small corner, where she immediately spotted Farleen. "Hey Farleen! have you seen Fayt today?" The white hair girl asked loudly, making Farleen turn around and look back at Clair.

"Yes I saw him a little while ago down by the river" the purple hair girl explained, while smiling a bit at the other girl.

That quickly called out thank you, before she turned around and ran of full speed down towards the river, with Farleen looking after her. "You welcome" she mumble in a quiet tone as she went out to look for Tynave, hoping that her best friend wasn't to far away.

000000

Back at the river, Fayt was still throwing rocks down in to the water, still thinking about the girl it hadn't been long since he was marry.

The blue hair young man was so far away in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice Clair coming towards him. "There you are Fayt, I been looking all over the place for you!" the girl said loudly, as the person she was talking to jumped up so fast at the sound of her voice, while reaching out after his sword, but stop when he saw who it was.

"Clair you frighten me" he said.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about you, so I went looking for you, by the way what a you doing down here?" The girl asked with a curious expression on her face.

"I was just thinking about something....." he mumble as he turned away with a small blush on both of his cheek.

"About what my father asked you?" She asked while leaning her head a bit to the side.

Fayt only took a small glance over his shoulder at her before he continued, looking down in to the river. "Yes it was quite a shock for me" he said as he sat back down.

When he did that Clair walked slowly over and got down beside him. "Yeah but is not the first time he does something like that, if he really likes a guy around my age, he will always try to get him to marry me" the girl explained, while looking over at him.

"Hmm that most really be annoying, wouldn't you rather marry, someone you actually love?" he asked, still looking down, in to the river.

"Yes of course, I would rather married someone I love, then marry someone my idiot of a father picked out, but what about you, are you in love with someone?" She asked now sounding even more curious.

Fayt looked a bit thoughtful, as he sat there trying to come up with an answer to Clair's question, who sat quietly beside him waiting to get a reply. "I don't really know, I actually don't know how it feels like to be in love" Fayt said sounding a bit depressed about that.

Clair on the other hand, couldn't help but let out a big breath, she for some reason she couldn't explain she felt very relieved, to hear that he wasn't in love with someone else, but a small part of he didn't know why it made her so happy.

"Could you imagine the two of us married?" Fayt asked while letting out a small laugh.

Clair laugh to "Yeah, and rising children together" Clair said still laughing.

Hearing that Fayt's laugh got even louder, "Yeah that would be ridiculous" the boy said trying to get a little control over his laugh.

Those words alone was enough the make Clair stop laughing and she quickly looked away almost crying.

Fayt of course didn't notice any of that, he was once again busy looking back in to the river.

As the two of them sat there quietly for a few minutes, Clair was just about to get up on her feet, so she could run home, and find a place where she could cry her eyes out in peace, without anybody seeing her, even true she knew that they had just been joking around, she couldn't help but feel really disappointed that Fayt found the thought, about the two of them having children together, ridiculous.

But as the girl got up on her feet, Fayt's next words stopped her in the process. "Would it really be that bad?" He asked in a quiet tone, as he turned and looked over at her.

Clair sat down again, looking in to his eyes, while Fayt looked back in to hers.

There lips moved close and both closed there eyes, just as there lips meet in a gentle kiss.

Fayt couldn't describe how it was, he now realize, that kissing Clair, was something he always has want to do.

Clair felt the same way, ever since she got to know Fayt, something inside her, has always felt like kissing him, and now it finally happening.

After what seemed like hours, they slowly pulled apart still looking in to each other eyes. "No it wont be that bad, it will be really, really nice!" Clair answer smiling a bit at him.

Fayt nodded in agreement also with a big smile on his face.

"Fayt?"

"Yes Clair" She looked down blushing.

"Fayt....I....I....emmm...I love you" she said in a whispered so he almost couldn't hear her.

But he knew what she had just said so he slowly reached out and gently lifted her head making her look back at him, while running his hand up and down her face, still looking in to her brown eyes. "I love you too Clair"

With that they lips meet one more time, kissing much more passionately then before, while Fayt slowly ran his hand through Clair's long soft hair, finally they once again broke apart. "Maybe I should go back, and talk with your father" Fayt said while giving her forehead a gentle kiss.

Clair blinked a few times in confusion. "Why? this is really nice, just being the two of us"

Fayt smiled a bit at her. "Well I have to ask him, if I can get you as my wife, that if, you want to be marry me?" Tears welled up in her eyes and began running down her face, as she throw herself into his arms so they nearly fell in to the river.

But none of them notice that as Clair kissed him so much harder, then the two first times they had kissed, they tongues battle and it was really hot.

But as they where kissing like that a tiny problem came up, they both need air, finally they moved just a bit away from each other, both with a completely red faces.

"I'll take that, as a yes" the boy mumble in to her ear. Clair who was laying on top of him, pulled back so she could look down at him.

"Of course it's a yes, you, you..." she said as she again moved in a hugged him even tighter.

Fayt smiled in true happiness, as he again ran his fingers through her hair.

After resting there for sometime, Clair finally sat up and let Fayt go. "Please go talk with my father ok?" He nodded a single time and walked of with a big smile on his face.

Clair just sat there thinking for a few minutes about what had just happened, finally she stood up and walked to some bushes "I hope you two, are happy but don't spread it around to much, okay" She said, as she looked at Tynave and Farleen who had been hiding there this entire time, she had been with Fayt.

"Yes lady Clair we wont tell a soul" Clair nodded happy with the answer then she turned around and walked of.

"Congratulation lady Clair!" both girls called out after her.

"Thanks girls!" Clair said back while taking one last glance back at them, before she disappeared in to town.

"I always knew that would happen, it was so obvious that they were in love with each other" Farleen mutter.

While Tynave nodded a few times in agreement. "Yes, but I most admit I'm a little jealous, Fayt is so handsome and he is nice and strong too" Tynave said sounding a bit sad.

"Yes your right" Farleen mumble, while looking down at the ground, both of the girls thinking about how lucky lady Clair really was.

000000

While that was going on out by the river Fayt was opening the door to Lasbard house. "Adray are you in here!?" He called out.

Adray came out of a room "Here, boy what is it?" The man asked in his usually loud tone.

Fayt couldn't help but feel a little nervous, but he knew he had to tell the man about what had happened between Clair and himself.

"Well you see....I.....I....I...just asked Clair to marry me" The boy said so fast that Adray had a trouble understanding what the boy had just said, so he only stood there blinking a few times, first the kid had spit out his tea all over the floor, then Clair had beat him up, plus broke two vases on his head for asking Fayt to marry her, and now the kid came back and told him he had asked his daughter to marry him.

"Is it still okay?" The nervous blue hair boy, no young man asked.

Adray nodded, "Yes it's all right, but please tell me why you didn't say yes immediately, it really does hurt when she throws those vases at me, just imagine getting hit by one of them, and if that's not enough, they actually cost a lot of money" the man said as he reached up and rubbed the small bump on his head.

Fayt just let out a small laugh as he stood there watching the man, deep inside he was truly happy to know that it was ok that he and Clair was together.

"Well I kinda need sometime to think, then Clair and I had a good long talk about the whole thing, and while doing that we realize that we love each other" he said blushing.

Adray smiled "I'm happy to hear you say that boy, you will be a good husband for my daughter." He said and walking of with a big grin on his face.

"I will get some really strong grandchildren" he mumble loudly, making Fayt that could still hear him blush at that thought.

It was much later when Fayt was in his bed trying to sleep when the door open, Fayt turned and saw his future wife in a green silky nightgown, she looked truly looked gorgeous in. "Fayt can I sleep in here tonight, with you?" Fayt nodded slowly and moved over making room in the bed for the girl.

Clair ran barefoot over the floor and crawled in to bed with her fiance. "I love you" they both said the same time, both smile and moved even closer together and soon after they where both fast asleep in each others arms.

Adray slowly open the door and took a small looked inside their room, both his future son-in-law and his daughter was asleep in a tight embraces, after he looking at them a bit longer, he again closed the door. "Yep I will get a lot of grandchildren" he mumble with a big grin on his face, as he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Like You As My Wife

Chapter 2, Speedy wedding preparation.

Fayt was waking up slowly, the first thing he saw, was his silver hair fiance, fast asleep next to him, holding him tidt. He was about to go back to sleep, when the door gat slam up, so loud that it could wake the dead, both Fayt and Clair sat up shock by Adray loud entery.

"Up up up you two, we got so many things to do!" Fayt and Clair looked at each other, then back at Adray, "like what?" Fayt asked rubing his eyes. "Well first we have to find you a tuxedo, and Clair a beautiful weddindress, and I allready sent a mesesge to

Aquios, to let the queen know, that you are getting married." He puld out Fayts communicator

"and I use this thing of yours, son-in-law to kontake the Siplo or was it Miplo, whatever that thing the blue hair girl was boss over. Now hurry up, and get out of bed!" he said and turn around and leave.

Fayt pick up his communicator it was broken, but he could see the last thing it had been use for, was to sent a emergency sos to the Diplo, so there was no dout that it will get here fast.

Clair sat in her own thoughts (I know father want the wedding fast but this way is to fast, I hope it dosen scareds Fayt away, we only got engaged yesterday.) She looked over at Fayt to see what he was doing, he looked like he was thinking really hard about something. (Lets see I told her I loved her yesterday, we got engaged right after that, next day her father want os married as fast as possible. Arrr! why do I feel like, I just got the head rold in Ranma, well at lest I only got one fiance, and she is the must beautiful girl in the universe.) He thought with a big smile.

Fayt sigh loud. "Fayt do you regret we got engaged?" Clair asked with a sad voice "No way I love you, and if we have to get married so fast to be together, then so be it" he said as he pull her in to a hug, Clair hudde right back, it was really a nice moment.

"Are you two, still in bed get up now! Nel, Tynave and Farleen will be hear shortly" both looked at him "what for father?" Clair asked.

"They will help you finding a weddindress, will I help my son-in-law finding a nice tuxedo" suddenly he snapt his fingers "You need a cake to!" He yelled and ran of, both Fayt and Clair looked after him. "You got to be kidding, he want to prepare our wedding in one day"

Fayt said, Clair looked over at him, "his not kidding" she said as she crawl out of bed, and walked to the door, she took a last look at Fayt, she really want to spent the day alone with her fiance, she sigh and walked out.

Six pepole was walking on the road to Peterny Adray, Tynave and Farleen was up front talking, about all the things they need to do, when they gat to Peterny. A bit after them, Nel was walking by herself, but she could still hear what they three was saiding, she toke a look over her shoulder at two of her best friends, they dint look to happy, even so they were walking hand in hand, Nel stop so the couple could catch up to her.

"You do know that he is planing to have the wedding tomorrow, right?" Both Clair and Fayt nodde,

"Are you ok with that?" The pair looked at each other then back at Nel,

"Do we really have a choice?" Fayt asked.

"Fayt go by youself a little, I need to talk to Clair" Fayt nodde and walk of.

"Ok Nel what is it?" Clair asked as she looked after Fayt, "Is this really the way you want your wedding, like something that just need to be done" Clair sigh

"Well at least Fayt and I will be married and..." Nel cut in

"Clair when we where children, you always said that you want a real romantic wedding, actually I think every girl a life, want that kind of wedding" Clair stop and looked over at Fayt who was walking alone, then she looked at her father who was still talking loud, with Tynave and Farleen. "You know him, as well as I do Nel, when he first made up his mind, he won´t stop, so what do you want me to do?" Nel stop walking, she never thought about that, she knew how Adray was, when he have made up his mind about something. He did swim three days to come back to help them fight Luther, so was there any way to stop him, Nel walked back up to Clair

"I dont know if there is a way to slow him down, but maybe the two of us, can find a place to talk to him"

Sometime later they enter Peterny "we better hurry, there is a lot of things we need to get" Adray said with a big smile on his face.

Clair walked over to him "father, why dont you help, Nel and me finding a cake" Adray looked at her "hmm thats a great ide, it will be the bigges cake ever seen!"

"Then we will help Fayt finding a tuxedo" Farleen said.

Clair hurry over to Fayt "I will try, talking to him" she wisper and kiss him on the cheek. Fayt gave her a smile and nodde.

"What about this on?" Farleen asked while holding a tuxedo.

"No no no, he will look more handsome in this one" Tynave pointet out, finaly after 10 minutes they found one they both like.They push Fayt in to a changing room, Fayt had a little difficulty geting in to it.

He got out of the changing room, Farleen and Tynave both looked at him. "Hmm not bad" Farleen said. Fayt open his mouth to answer, when the door to the shop got slamed open.

Cliff, Mirage and Maria came in all three, looking ready to fight, "here we are Fayt, we came as soon as we got your sos, whats wrong?" Maria asked still, with her gun in hand. "Yeah and whats with the penguin suit?" Cliff asked.

Fayt looked at them, "Well...I...Im...geting married."

All three blink, "Wow! she must be real ugly, for you to sent a sos" Cliff said with a grin on his face, Fayt gave him a angry look.

"You call us here for that?" Maria asked angry.

Fayt toke a step away from her, "well it was Adray who use it and sent the sos" Fayt said, that dint help Maria still looked mad.

"Who are you geting married to Fayt?" Mirage asked.

Fayt blush a little, "Clair" he said looking at the floor.

"Wow Fayt, good job!" Cliff yelled and slap Fayt hard on the back, Fayt looked at him then he looked at the floor.

"Thanks Cliff, but Im not really happy" He said in a tierd voice. Tynave rust over and graped his collar.

"WHAT! You better not hurt lady Clair." Fayt gave a deep sigh, as he looked at the angry girl.

"The thing is that we got engaged yesterday, and Adray want us, married as fast as possible, thats the thing Im not happy about I want to give Clair the wedding she want, not the one her father want, it should be the wedding she always dreamt about." Tynave let go of Fayt and step back. Maria walked over to Fayt and put a hand on his shoulder "Then you should make sure to give her what she wish for." Fayt nodde.

"Your right Maria" he was about, to ran out of the store,

"Hey you haven pay for that yet" the store owner call out.

Fayt hurry in to the changing room and got in to his own clothes.

Fayt walked down the street looking for his fiancee, her father and her bestfriend Nel. When he finaly saw them, coming out of a bakeri. Adray had a big smile on his face and was talking like a waterfall. Both girls how ever, had a look on there faces, that said, stay away or get hurt. Fayt walked over to Adray, "Adray I need to talk to you" he call out. The old man dint stop talking even for a sekent, "Adray I...!"

"We will need a lot of flowers to" Adray continued as he began walking of still talking.

"SHUT UP!" All girls yelled the same time.

Adray jump ten feet in the air and he finaly stop his japing. "Fayt got someting to say to you and you better listen" Maria said in a voise promising must pain, if he dint listen.

Fayt looked around at the girls, all of them looked pist, the last girl his eyes fall on was Clair, and she looked right back, her anger seems to melt away, and a small smile came over her lips, Fayt smile back. Her smile really gave him courage.

Fayt thund and looked at Adray, who looked like he wast ready to run of, being the center of all those angry girls, "Adray Im really happy that you dont have anything against, me and Clair geting married. But there is no way in hell, that we will get married like this, I truely love Clair, and it will be the wedding she want, not the one you want!" Fayt said walking over to Clair.

"Now if you will excuse os, we will be back in are couple of weeks!" He said as he pick Clair up in bridal veil, and ran of.

Adray blink "hey wait, get back here!" He was about to ran after them, but Nel trip him over, he try to get up, but evertime he try a angry girl will ether hit him, or kick him finaly he stay down, and the girls left him there.

Adray looked up as a shadow fell over him, "come, lets go get a beer" Cliff said as he help him up.

Adray nodded slowy "that sounds nice."

As they left Peterny Fayt was still carring Clair, "Fayt where are we going?" She lean against him enjoy being in his arms.

"I was thinking about Airyglyph," Clair nodded as she slowly feld asleep.

It was later as Clair sate in the bathtub, thinking about the day, Fayt had carried her allmust to Kirlsa when she woke up, Fayt said he want to continued carring her, but she had insist on walking the rest of the way.

She got out of the tub and dry, walking in to next room seeing Fayt fast asleep, she dopte the towel and got in to the nightgown they had bought in Kirlsa, or ratter Fayt had bought.

After that, she crawl in to bed next to her fiance. Fayt puld her close, soon she to was fast asleep.

Three month later Clair and Fayt stod side by side. Fayt in a tuxedo and Clair in a beautiful weddingdrees, both trying, not to look at each other but at the prist, but that prove to be harder then it looked.

"Then by the name of the holy mother of Apris I declare you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Fayt and Clair who was still looking at each other, moved close and there lips, meet in a passionet kiss.

After that they walked slowy down the arile, they got out of the church, rice feel on them, as the newly-weds walked together.

Clair throw the bouquet, and it lant in Marias arms, Lieber moved close to her, he was about to put his arm around her,

but she stop him, by hiting him with the bouquet, he hurry moved away.

Later at the party, pepole were singing and dancing all seems happy, only a few notist that the newly-weds disappearing about haft way true.

Fayt and Clair was in the castle garden, siting on a bench together, Clair was leaning against him, and Fayt was holding her close, the full moon was shining down at them, and a smale cold breeze, ran over there faces, "Fayt I love you so must, Im so happy" she wisped, "Me to, Clair - I love you to." Both were quiet, as they sat looking at the moon together, both with a smile.


End file.
